The Lie
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: "She wanted to be in his arms again. But he had lied to her, Percy Jackson…had lied." Takes place before TLH and SoN. Slight spoilers, and you've been warned.


**I had this idea in my head for a while; I was in bed this morning thinking about it, so it drove me crazy. So I grabbed my laptop, and started writing this. I hope you like it! I forgot to put a disclaimer on Summer, and maybe even A Rainy Day in Manhattan, so I'll put it on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Percy Jackson. Do you really think a middle school student would own it?**

* * *

The Lie

He was just dropping her off at the Athena cabin. She sighed, wishing this night would never end. They had spent sitting by the camp fire with their friends; just having a good time. He let go of her hand, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

She laughed a little, "You guess? Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow?" She giggled a little more, and that put a smile on his face.

"Nah. I'll be here," He looked into her eyes, "I promise."

She smiled at how serious he sounded saying that, "Okay then." He leaned down to hug her and she buried her face in his shoulder. She took in his scent, that salty seawater smell. He shifted his head to her cheek, and kissed it. She felt her face getting red. "Bye, Percy." He grinned,

"Bye, Annabeth," He waved to her before lumbering towards his cabin.

She cracked her eyes open, and that uncomfortable, gritty feeling of sleepy sand crunched in the corners of her eyes. The orchestra of steady breaths ran through the whole cabin, and she smiled at this. She could see the brightness of the sun burning through the curtains and trying to get through the crevices. She quietly opened up her dresser drawer, pulled out an orange Camp Half Blood tee, and a pair of jean shorts. As she got dressed in the bathroom and was fixing her hair, she recalled the events from the night before. Them holding hands around the campfire, him walking her back to her cabin, and his goodnight kiss to her. This made her even more excited to see him, so she half ran, half skipped out the door, not even bothering to close it.

The crisp, cool morning air felt nice on her skin. She knew where their meeting place was every morning-the dock. She knew he would keep his word on the promise of being there. She waited on the dock and scanned around for any signs of him. Fifteen minutes pass. Still not there, so she gets up and walks back towards the cabins; something isn't right. Maybe he overslept, if that was the case, it wouldn't be the first time. She tried looking through the curtains, but they were drawn shut. She turned the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She jiggled the knob, something was definitely wrong. With one hand on the handle, she started to slam her shoulder on the wood of the door. After a few minutes, it finally smashed open, and she fell inside. She groaned from the state her shoulder was in now; it was raw with a pink and red hue to it. She got back on her feet, and gasped at what she saw. Yes, there were enough wrappers, clothing, and trash to stop a tank, but that wasn't what she was focused on, not at all…

His bed was unoccupied.

In desperation, she tore his sheets off, "Percy? Where are you?" Of course, there was no answer-just the sound of the sea breeze to keep her company. She sunk to her knees. With her head in her hands, she said, "Come back."

One of her cabin mates was shivering madly; he rubbed his eyes with his palms and felt a sharp breeze cutting through the room. The door had been left open by someone. He scowled and climbed down from his bunk to shut it, when he noticed that she was gone. "Hey guys." Eventually, everyone woke up.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"Where's Annabeth?" The cabin mate asked.

"Where do you think she's at?" Another said, "She's probably out with that Jackson kid."

He stormed out of the cabin, she was the counselor for their cabin, but that didn't mean she could be making out or something with that-that mangy Poseidon kid. He saw the door was open to his cabin, and he marched in, "Alright, Jackson! Don't think you're going to be messing around with my-"He faltered, and saw his half-sister on the ground; he couldn't hear her crying or anything. She was just, there, sitting in silence.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" He stepped over piles of clothing to get to her, and he got to his knees next to her, "What's going on? And where's Percy?" Her face was like a clean slate, there were no emotions whatsoever.

She slowly turned and looked at him, "He's gone, Malcolm. Percy's gone."

The whole camp was doing their part to look for him, but she knew it was a lost cause. He was missing. Just like that. Gone. Not even having the courtesy to leave a note or any hint on where he was, or going to. She was still in the same place where she had been in the morning, on her knees. She heard the shuffle of hooves,

"Annabeth, we will continue the search for Percy tomorrow. I'll let you know if I get any leads on anything." Her throat constricted hearing his name, she felt as if every time she heard it, she was going to lose it. But she _had _to keep it together, for him.

"Okay, Chiron. Thanks." She said. She heard her mentor gallop off back to the Big House.

She continued to sit in the silence. She swore to get him back no matter what the costs were. She wanted to be in his arms again. But he had lied to her, Percy Jackson…had lied.

**Writing this+ listening to a Dead Island song= sad me. There was a reason I only said their names in dialogue, I thought it would give it more effect on readers, maybe. I only said Percy's name in that last sentence to give it a huge effect, then. **

**Please R+R, you don't even need an account to review this, all it takes is that blue button. I love hearing what people have to say about my writing, it makes my day. **

**~iGwyn12**


End file.
